Assassin's Creed Brook's Chronicle: Altair
by Awsomness-DragonHawk
Summary: I get my mentor and I can't wait to train and I'm feeling a number of different emotions, mostly excitment. Even though My mentor thinks I was his punishment for breaking the creed I would say I'm pretty awesome to be around. He might think I'm dead weight, and that I'm slowing him down ,but I have special "abilities" that I think he might find helpful when we need to assassinate.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own assassin's creed! except my oc Brook! This is my first fanfic. Ever so give me some advice on my story!...Enjoy!**

I stood on a very dirty floor, actually it was all dirt. I looked back behind me to see no one. I stand a little more straight to help my hearing, and I hear a conversation. "Wait! There must be another way. This one need not die." I heard a mans strange voice his accent was...different. "Syrian...I'm at the right place and time" I whisper softly. I hear running footsteps and turn my camo on or my "invisiblity"to blend or disappear.

I hear a blade being unleashed and then something thump the ground. I began to trot lightly, halving my weight between each foot lightly tapping the ground making me as silent as possible. "an excellent kill..." I stop . "Fortune favors your blade" _another man, how many people are here? No matter._ I clear my head of thoughts as I edge closer to see three men in white robes, with red belts, covered in weapons.

The tallest one speaks "not fortune. skill. watch a while longer and you might learn something." "Indeed. He'll teach you how to disregard everything the master's taught us." A slightly shorter man darker than all three spoke. "And how would you have done it? "The tallest one spoke "oh snapple" I whisper softly backing up; afraid to get blood on my robes, which would make them heavier than they already were.

"I would not have drawn attention to us. I would not have taken the life of an innocent. What I would have done is follow the creed."the darker man spoke. "Nothing is true; Everything is permitted. Understand these words. It matters not how we complete our task, only how it's done."The taller man glared at the darker man who did the same, then spoke "that is not the way..." "My way is better" the taller man returned a stronger, more intimidating glare. the darker man shook his head in frustration. As he began to walk away he faced the taller man "I will scout ahead, try not to dishonor us further."

I began to slowly scoot closer toward the group when I.. guess.. the youngest man? Started to talk "what is our mission? My brother would say nothing to me, only that I should be honored to have been invited." "The Master believes the Templars have found something beneath the temple mount." the tall man answered "treasure?" the young man asked. The tall man continued "I do not know, all that matters is that the master considers it important, else he would not have asked me to retrieve it."

The two men begin to run deeper into the tunnels, I quickly follow soon they cross a huge gap..and I mean a HUGE! gap. They continue to speed deeper into the tunnel, as I look into the gap "well...th-this is what I've trained for..." I whisper to myself. I looked into the gap.._more like an abyss_ I thought, I back up to ready my jump I aim for the first of two largely spaced wooden bars, planks or whatever. I inhale, exhale...and...GO!

I run quickly jumping off the edge, my left foot instinctively went forward and I somehow propelled from the first plank to the second plank where then, my right foot does the same motion; letting me end up to the other side of the gap."AAAaaaaaaaawwwwww YYYyyyyeeeeaaaaahhhhhh! Assassin reflex bouya!" I excitedly whispered to myself.

I began to do a little victory dance for my epic win! "yes! I made it!...Oh wait" I looked around to see if anyone saw, random feet prints appearing out nowhere, and hearing a voice from nowhere...Since my "invisability"..But no one was around, thank god! I continue to go deeper into the tunnel until I find the three men coming to a ladder.

The tallest one climbs ahead, using my awesome skills I teleport to the top of the cliff after the tall man, I watch him just casually walk up to the..templar_...ugh_ _disgusting freaks..._The tall man covered the Templars mouth and stabbed him in his back, letting the other two men to catch up, I silently move to my left; avoiding any contact with the men. They pass his body like it was nothing... I pitied the Templars personally , but they kind of did it to themselves in a way...

I looked away from the body and got closer to the men, they looked over a ledge and I did as well, I saw a very shiny ,and might I say quite fancy cup..like..thing? "There! That must be the Ark!" "The... Ark... of the Covenant?" The tallest one spoke " Don't be silly. There's no such thing. It's just a story."..._Buzzkill... _I thought.

"Then what is it?"The young man asked "quiet! Someone's coming!" The darkest man hissed. I turned on my eagle vision to see three men, with a red veil around them, walk into the room and look at the..Ark? Yeah that's it. "I want this through this gate by sunrise! The sooner we possess it; the sooner we can turn our attention to those jackals at Masyaf!"..._well that's rude..._ "Robert de Sable. His life is mine." The tallest man stated._  
_

"No! We would want to retrieve the treasure and deal with Robert only if necessary." The darker man protested..._wow this guy is true to the creed... _I thought. "He stands between us and it. I would say it's necessary." the tall man spoke confident. "discretion, Altair!" ..._Altair huh?..I like that name!.._ I begin to give a soft smile at my thought "You mean cowardice, that man is our greatest enemy, and here we have a chance to be rid of him!"_  
_

"You have already broken two tenets of our creed! Now you would break the third . Do not compromise the brotherhood!" Altair, which I could tell was now fed up with the excuses. "I am your superior, in both title and ability. You should know better than to question me."_...someone is getting a little too big for their breeches...don't do it man!_ I thought. I moved as Altair climbs down a ladder. I nervously watch as all three Assassins meet the Templars."Hold Templars! You are not the only ones with business here." Robert de Sable turns around and smirks " ah! Well, this explains my missing man. And what is it you want?"

Silence crept over the room .._crap is about to go down!... _I thought. The silence was finally broken when Altair said low and coldly. "Blood." Altair lunges at Robert as the darker man tries to stop him, but my jaw drops as Altair ultimately fails, his hidden blade is unsheathed, and clean.

Robert de Sable holds Altair, they both loch eyes and Robert says cooly "you know not the things in which you meddle, Assassin. I spare you only that you may return to your master and deliver a message. The Holy Land is lost to him, he should flee now while he has the chance. Stay, and all of you will die." Before Altair could react Robert threw him into a wall which collapsed. Robert pulled his sword out and yelled " Men to arms! Kill the Assassins!"

.._I have to return to Al Mualim.. _I thought, I teleported back to Masayf ending up in a haystack. I got up brushing off the rest of the hay that got attached, I kept my head low to evade eye contact with anyone as I entered the castle. I walked up the stairs to Al Mualim's desk "Master" I said while bowing. He turned away from his giant window "where were you child? I thought you had gone to make mischief" "well...no actually I was wondering when I was...you know...going to get a mentor of some..sort..hehe" ending my comment with a wierd,embarrassed laugh.

"I see potential in you as I do in another,older student. I belive when he gets back from his mission he will be your mentor, he is my best man." I thought for a second and asked "what if he doesn't want to train me because I'm a girl, or because I'm still a kid?" "He will train you nothing less because I want, no need him to know responsiblity, and you need training, and I am to old to do so." Al Maulim looked at me. "he will. You are dismissed"

I bow and start to walk away, I continue to walk around the library reading books by skeming through them until I felt someone's presence._..Altair.._ I instantly recognized his aurora. I got excited and nervous._..This guy has to be my mentor...Right?.._. I thought as I began to eaves drop. Al Mualim looked at him "Altair" "Master" Altair and Al Mualim exchanged bows. "Come forward, tell me of your mission. I trust you have recovered the Templar's treasure." Then I remembered the fancy cup. Altair looks up at Al Mualim "there was some trouble, Master. Robert de Sable was not alone."

Al Mualim spoke "When does our work ever go as expected? It's our ability to adapt that makes us who we are." "This time it was not enough..." Altair spoke with disappointment. Al Mualim face changed to suspicion,"what do mean?" Altair answered bluntly "I have failed you..." Al Mualim asked more suspicious "the treasure?" "Lost to us." "And Robert?" "Escaped." Al Mualim held anger in his gaze. "I send you my best man, to complete a mission more important than any that has come before. And you return to me with nothing ,but apologies and excuses!"

Altair look taken back by Al Mualim's out burst, Altair added "I did.." "Do not speak! Not Another word! This is not what I expected. We will ned to mount another force."Al Mualim was done with Altair,"I swear to you I will find him, I will go and.." "No! You will do nothing! You've done enough!" Al Mualim paused and glared at Altair "where are Malik and Kadar?" He said angry. Altair responded "Dead." I whip my head to the side to see the dark man from the temple.._oh my god..._I thought as he walks toward Al Mualim limping and one arm covered in blood.

"No! Not Dead!" he says in a strained voice. I cover my mouth as I see the blood from his arm drip to the floor. "Malik!" Al Mualim said in surprise. Malik held his arm tight "I still live at least!" "And your brother?" I saw Malik's eyes slowly watering. "Gone...Because of you!" Malik instantly points at Altair, with his right arm; letting his left arm lifelessly hanging. Altair stepped back, his hand clutched into a fist "Robert threw me from the room! There was no way back, nothing I could do."

Malik's eyes were red from tears, but he held a blazing gaze of fury and hatred that you could clearly see. "Because you would not heed my warning! All of this could have been avoided! And my brother...My brother would still be alive! Your arrogance nearly cost us victory today!" Al Mualim heard Malik "Nearly?" Malik looked at Al Mualim " I brought what your "Favorite" failed to find. Here, take it." A man in different robes came and placed the fancy cup from the temple on Al Mualim's desk. Malik added "though it seems I have returned with more than just their treasure..."

An Assassin interrupted Malik, running to Al Mualim "Master! We are under attack! Robert de Sable lays siege to Masyaf's village!" Al Mualim told the Assassin "So he seeks a battle! Very well, I will not deny him. Go, inform the others. The fortress must be prepared. As for you, Altair, Our discussion will have to wait. You must make for the village. Destroy these invaders. Drive them from our home!"Altair nodded his head in agreement "it will be done." As Altair sped to the courtyard I went to Al Mualim "I can help." He looked at me "follow Altair and help him, if he needs it."

I nodded and went to a corner where no one could see me, I teleported to the roof the tower where Altair had performed a leap of faith, and was now crossing a rope. I scanned the area and found the trap, I turned "invisible" then teleported behind the building to see Altair carefully climbing up the building. my mind was racing "we don't have time for this" I said to myself, I Quickly climbed to Altair. He was close to the ledge so I gave him a boost, I pushed his entire body over the ledge I climbed up to see Altair looking around with a suspicious look on his face.

He got up and cut the ropes releasing the trap, turning around immediately as he did so, I walked close to Altair and I watched the Templars fall beneath the logs; their lives ebbing away, and their bodies smashed it made me immediately feel guilty, depressed and it made me shiver..even though they were Templars, they were still people . Altair climbed down the front of the building, I was frozen... "I..I think I need to sleep.." I say weary, I teleported into the castle, still invisible, I sat down in a chair, and turned off my camo as sleep began to take over.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with a jolt slowly opening my eyes I looked around, walking around wobbly grasping the walls for support, I stop walking, and I find Al Mualim speaking with Altair. "Then what is to become of me?" Altair asked "I should kill you for the pain you brought upon us, Malik thinks it is only fair your life in exchange for his brother's. But this would be a waste of my time and your talents. You will see that you have been stripped of your possessions, Your rank as well. You are a novice, a child once more, as you were on the day you first joined our order." I continued to look at Al Mualim when he looked at me and continued his lecture.

"You will also take mentorship. You will train a novice, as you regain your ranks, you will teach this novice of our ways; combat, stealth and so on." I knew then what to do; I walked up to Al Mualim's side waiting further instruction.

" I am offering you a chance at redemption. You will earn your way back into the brotherhood." he ended his statement as I pulled down my hood to show; my dark brown hair, put into a low tight pony tail, my dark brown eyes, and my light tan skin.

Altair stared at me with cold brown eyes, I could tell from right there and then, Altair did not like me at all, which made me terrified. "If I am a "novice" why I am I being given an apprentice?" Altair quickly stated "I would give her to some one different, more mature, and responsible, but there is no one."

Al Mualim shot Altair a look, and Altair shot a look at me of annoyance. "She is not assassin material, she is to soft, too weak,too young, probably to slow as well."He added. Al Mualim glared at Altair."do not underestimate her, Altair she has potential."

He stated, as he put his hand on my shoulder.I heard a sigh of frustration from Altair. " I assume, you have something planned." Al Mualim nodded and sighled me to go away. I went toward a bookshelf, and hid behind it; to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"First you must prove to me that you remember how to be an assassin." Altair listened and began to question. "So you would have me take a life?" Al Mualim shook his head. "No. Not yet, at least. For now you are to become a student once again..."I begin to see Altair snarl at Al Mualim's comment, "there is no need for this!"

Al Mualim ignored Altair and continued. "Others have tracked your targets for you, but no more. From today on, you will track them by your skill." Altair nodded " if this is what you wish..." "It is." "Then tell me what it is I must do." Al Mualim walked behind his desk, "We have been betrayed. Some one was assisting Robert de Sable. One of our own. you must find him, and bring him here for questioning." Altair nodded. "What can you tell me of the traitor?" Al Mualim looked at Altair.

"Ah, but that is just it. I have given you all I will, the rest is up to you." Altair bowed, and left Al Mualim's desk..._This is it, here we_ go!...I thought. I stood in front of Altair and bowed. "Altair...I'm very...pleased to be your apprentice.." I said. He stood there and gave me an icy glare._..this is going wrong!...What are you doing!?...He's gonna cut you fool!...Run!._..My thoughts began to take over, and I began to get nervous.

Altair stood tall trying to intimidate me.. and it worked.."uh my name is Brook...I..I'm very excited to go on missions...and such..hehe." I once again ended my sentence with an awkward, yet embarrassed laugh. Altair intensified his glare and asked strictly. "How old are you?" I just stared up at him with my brown eyes.."answer!" He quickly snapped; making me flinch.._.God help_ me..I thought.

"Uh...I'm..I'm nine." I quivered. "You are a mockery to the creed; you have no skill, you are worthless to me. You mean nothing to the Assassins...You are pathetic." He stated. I flinched at his words, were they true?._.. Of course not! He doesn't even know you or half of the things you can do; you can_ _accomplish!..._I was pushed aside by Altair before I could finish my thought. He walked on. "Hey wait!" I yelled. I caught up to him before he could leave. I heard a sigh of frustration come from him as we walked out of the castle.

"You know Al Mualim wants you to train me...And I know you don't like me...But we can't disobey the Master..So we gotta make this work." I motioned my hands from me to him. He looked at me and hissed "did I tell you to speak? No. Do not speak unless spoken to."..._this is gonna suck so much._..I thought, as I continued to follow him. An Assassin came up to Altair, and Altair snarled "You are in my way." The Assassin bowed. "Yes, Al Mualim asked that I assist you... remind you how it is we hunt our prey."

Altair whipped his head in my direction, and snapped "Listen and pay attention! I will not repeat this to you." I immediately listened for my own good. "The Assassin has many tools at their disposal, we can eavesdrop, pickpocket or we can use violence to intimidate.".._.wow so many ways! I think I want to try them all...except maybe the last one..No one deserves a punch to the face..it hurts!._..I thought. "Remember begin your search in the village market." I look up as the Assassin walks away, I turn my head to Altair who was already giving me a glare of hatred. "We must go to the village market, If you raise any suspicion, I will surely slit your throat."

._..well, that was escalated quickly.._.I thought. "Uh..Altair..I have to use it..the..hole...for business..." I said embarrassed. "Hurry. I will not wait long." he simply said. I ran behind a building and hid in haystack turning "invisible"._..Wow these people don't have toilets...I wonder how they wipe if they use a hole...Nevermind I don't want details._..I shivered at the thought. I left the haystack "invisible" and began to look for the traitor I turned on my eagle vision to see two gold people standing close to each other._..Got 'em.._. I thought while doing a fist pump I began to walked real close to them.

I saw Altair weaving through the crowd and sitting on a bench._..Finally you're here..._I thought as I rolled my eyes. I never understood how we blended so well, I could see Altair as clear as day, I just never understood..."The Basket weaver carries them for him.." one man said_..Bingo.._.With that thought, I teleport to the weaver's place. I see the weaver talking to a woman about whatever, and doze off until the woman walks off. The weaver puts a note in his fanny-pack..thing; on his side. I walk beside the man and steal his note with ease.

I see Altair walking in a crowd and he pickpockets the man, and I see anger spark in Altair's eyes. He sits on a bench in frustration. I walk into a haystack and turn my "invisibility" off. Getting out of the haystack I sit next to him, and hand him the letter. I hear him growl with annoyance. "Are you jealous? Or are you mad that I got to him first?" I say with a soft smile. "I am angered that you lied to me, and interfered with MY mission." He said, obviously pissed. I look at him and confess.

"First of all, I didn't lie to you I went and did my business...second, I helped you didn't I? We have the letter now huh?" I continued to look at him until he got up. "We have to find the traitor, huh?" I whispered to him. He didn't do any thing, but look at me and say "if you interfere with my mission again, I will slit your throat." .._.Someone's jealous!..Hahaha!.._I thought. I followed Altair and I began to hear some crazy guy with flags behind him yell like it's the end of the world.

"I see the way you look at me. Hear the things you say! A traitor! I am not a traitor! It's Al Mualim who's betrayed us! You will see! Soon, all your eyes will be opened to the truth! We stand upon the threshold between this world and the new one! A better place where all might live as equals! But men, like Al Mualim would see this dream destroyed! Tuesday is attack was but a first, and more will follow unless you repent! Give up your wicked ways. Rise up against the madman of Masyaf! See through his lies!"

._..That must be him_...I thought to myself. Altair began to follow the crazy guy, as he departed from his stand, I closely followed Altair as we tailed him. When he turned left into an ally way Altair quickly ran up to the crazy man and...Punched him in the face!._..Not to self; don't let Altair hit you...He'll probbly hit you...in the face..ouch.._.I thought. I saw the guy trying to hit Altair back, I run and grab his arms, to put them behind his back. Altair continues his attack..."I yield, I yield!" The man pleads, I continue to hold his arms as Altair questions him "why did you betray us, and who do you serve?"

The man explained himself "we serve the Templars, you should too their cause is just." Altair glared at the man "we?" The man nodded " Jamal, he told me of their plans, he asked me to open the gate." Altair (who I could tell was disgusted) told the man "you betrayed us we, who called you "brother" and kept you safe from harm." The man looked to the ground then back again to see into Altair's eyes "I did what I believed was right, and if you must kill me for it...so be it."

Altair's expression did not change. "Your fate is not for me to decide, it is Al Mualim who will judge." With that Altair kicked the man until he stood, I held the right side as Altair held the left and we began to carry the traitor up to the castle. .._.Man this guy...is heavier...than he looks.. _I thought as we finally got to Al Mualim. Al Mualim glared at the traitor, as he kneeled before him. "You stand accused of betraying our brotherhood, and opening the way for our enemies. How do you answer to these charges?" He asked.

The traitor glared right back at Al Mualim. "I deny nothing. I am proud of what I did! My only regret is that they failed." Al Mualim was now frustrated. "I offer you a chance to repent... to renounce the evil in your heart..." the traitor cut off Al Mualim " it is not evil, but truth! I will not repent." Al Mualim calmly walked close to the traitor and simply said " then you will die." With that comment Al Mualim quickly took his sword, and dived it into the shoulder of the traitor; Killing him. The man's body went limp as Al Mualim pulled out the sword; letting the body fall to the floor.

.._.you shouldn't have trusted them, stupid..._I couldn't help but think. I continued to stare at the body for god knows how long...but I always wondered what it was like to die._..What do you see?...Will I go to heaven or heck?...If you kill a bad person, are you like them?... _"Oh my child, we have only just begun..." I heard Al Mualim speaking and snapped out of my day dreaming "...Here I have list, nine names. Nine men who need to die. They are plague-bringers, war-makers. Their power and influence corrupts the land and ensure the crusades continue.

You will find them. Kill them. In doing so, you sow the seeds of peace. Both for the region, and yourself. In this way, you might be redeemed." Altair nodded his head in agreement."Nine lives in exchange for mine..." Al Mualim nodded as well "a most generous offer, I think. Have you any questions?" Altair questioned "what of my apprentice? She will be in my way, slowing me down." "She will observe you as you kill these men. She will learn." Al Mualim stated.._.Wow I'm really going to be watching!...This is going to be awesome!..._I thought.

"Where do I begin, Master?" Altair began."Very well, ride to Damascus. Seek out the black market merchant, named Tamir. Let him be the first to fall. Be sure to visit the city is Assassin Bureau when you arrive. I will dispatch a bird to inform Rafiq of your arrival, speak with him; you will find he has much to offer." Al Mualim released a pigeon out of his window. "If you think it is best." Altair confessed. "I do. Besides, you cannot begin your mission without his permission." Altair started to get angry.

"What nonsense is this? I do not need permission! It is a waste of time!" Al Mualim shot a look of anger at Altair. "It is the price you have to pay for the mistakes you have made! You will answer not only to me, but all of the brotherhood as well." I heard Altair sigh with anger and disappointment "so be it." Al Mualim nodded his head "take your equipment and go. Prove that you are not yet lost to us." Altair and I walked out of the castle as I began to speak "I can't wait to go Damascus, Altair! Are you excited? I can't wait to pickpocket and put my skills to the test!"

Altair suddenly kicked the back of my legs, but my Awesome Assassin reflexes kicked in and I landed on my hands and pushed my body up to once again be on my feet. "woah man, not cool don't trip a fellow assassin..." "I told you not to speak unless spoken to!" He yelled.._well then...okay!...jerk.._.I thought as I crossed my arms over my chest. As we walked, I saw two assassins, (probably mentor and apprentice) practicing hand to hand combat..._I wish Altair liked me..._I thought, but kept walking.

I really wanted him to like me, really! I don't know why he hates me, I helped him and he gets mad! Do this..he gets mad, don't do this...he gets mad...what am I doing wrong? I honestly don't know, and I wished I knew, but I don't... We approached three horses; brown black and white, I walked up to the black horse and got on top of it. "Majesty...I like it! Altair, do you like Majesty?" I said as I made the horse trot around Altair's brown horse. He continued to ignore me as I blabbered on. "We're not going fast enough..." I said. "If we go to fast we will overheat our horses and they will die." He simply stated.

It was very quiet...too quiet for my taste and too slow..." TOO Damascus My Majesty!" I yell out of nowhere. Majesty sped past Altair.._.I hope he didn't see me stick my tongue out..Hahaha!.._. I thought as I continued to speed down the trail.I turn around to Altair chasing after me._..I'm going to be in so much trouble...It's worth it though!.._.I thought with a smirk on my face. Altair could use some fun so why not race? I began to go faster; leaving Altair in my dust.


	3. Chapter 3

After a good beating with some words...and maybe some punches, I could barely see it but I saw it; Damascus. It was so different from home, they had towers that reached the sky and I had to admit were pretty tall... for being man made. I Could see a huge wall surrounding the city, and I saw...I think their called merchants, right out side of the entrance yelling about how "their prices are the best!" Or whatever. I put Majesty in a stall and he ate hay, Altair did the same. "How are we going to get in?"

I ask curiously Altair ignored me as he walked into a group of guys who looked like Assassins, but were not. They walked inside of Damascus and Altair just left me outside confused ._. well then jerk...fine I can get in... my own way._.. I thought. I was going to teleport, but an old man was being bullied by some guards._..An Assassin is to fight for the freedom of man...We protect the people...We Are The People.._.I thought once again as I kicked one of the guards for him to fall. I stabbed him in his chest; killing him.

I pulled out my sword and began to fight. They were surprisingly easy to defeat.."pick on someone who can fight not the ones who can't." I said. "Oh thank you stranger! I thought I was finished!" The old man thanked me, even though it was unnecessary I accepted his thanks with a nod. He pointed toward another group of those guys who looked liked assassin's. "If you want to get into the city you should use the scholars ."The old man said as he began to head home._..Scholars huh?...Perfect.. Altair you think your so smart...Ha!..._I thought with a smirk.

I copy the scholars and we begin to walk through the guards ._. How did they not see me? Wow they must be so stupid..._I thought. As we walked inside of Damascus I saw merchants everywhere. I slowly walked away from the scholars and climbed the tallest building closest to me. I reached the top and scanned the area to see the bureau. I teleported to the roof and I slowly climb down into the bureau I cautiously walk closer to a door frame and peak my head inside to see a man, looking down at his desk.

He has a pot he seems to be working on and looks up. "Altair? Are you there?" The man said in a curious voice. I slowly walk in front of the door frame and the man glares at me with suspicion "who are you?" I bow out of respect. "I am Altair's apprentice Al Mualim must have told you." I said. "Y...yes Al Mualim said that Altair had an apprentice, but you are a woman. A very young woman, if I may." the man said. I nodded in response. The man asked "so tell me about yourself you are obviously a woman, but anything else I should know?" I nodded and answered.

"I'm not a woman; I'm a girl. Only nine years old, I'm not an adult. And my name is Brooklyn" I took my hood off to show my features. The man's eyes went wide for a second. "But you are only just a child. Why, Al Mualim would not even send a child as young as you!" The man said surprised. I shrugged. "He said I have amazing skills so he sent me... with Altair... even though Altair just left me; basically to die outside of Damascus, I think we'll get along at some point... it'll just takes time...so what is your name?" I asked with a half-smile.

" I am the Rafiq, the bureau leader...Altair is stern, and if I had to say for myself; sometimes he does things that, he does not mean to do... just give him time to adjust. He is just frustrated with his punishment." Rafiq answered._..__ I'm just gonna call him Rafiq.._. I thought . "I think; he thinks I'm his punishment. And I don't want him to think that of me. I tried helping him, but he just got mad at me...So I...I don't know." I said confused. Rafiq thought for a moment.._I like this guy, he is understanding...calm and relaxing..._I thought. I began to feel Altair's presence. " Rafiq, if I may?" I ask as I point to his corner of cushions. He nodded And I lay down onto the cushions.

I pretended to be exhausted and lay on the cushions. I heard footsteps and felt Altair's presence, it was strong enough to tell that he tensed when he saw me. I continued to act asleep, and I heard light footsteps and a blade unsheathed. I heard his steps grow farther away._..Probably going to ask Rafiq "Who is this novice?".."What is she doing here?"...I can hear it now..._I thought I slowly turn my head to see no Altair._..Where in the living is he?.._.I thought, as I continued to turn slowly. I continue to turn, until Altair's face is in front of mine. He stood in front of me; bent over to face me.

He glared at me with a glare of suspicion and hatred. I saw Rafiq in the corner of my eye just staring at us. "I do not know how you got into Damascus. I do not know how you got into the bureau before Me . But I do know that I am your superior, and if you want my respect, apprentice; you must earn it." Altair told me strictly. "Altair!...it is good to see you. and in one piece." Rafiq said obviously trying to uplift the mood. "You as well, friend." Altair said, not taking his eyes off me for one second.

He stood up and walked away from me.._.He didn't yell at me!...He called me His apprentice!...is he impressed!?.._.I thought with a smile. Altair whipped his to me "stay there." He simply stated. I stayed where I was, I Didn't want to get into trouble so I just eavesdropped on his conversation. "Altair, I heard of your troubles and I am sorry, my friend." Rafiq said. "Think nothing of it." Altair added calmly. I felt Altair relax and wow he must be really good friends with Rafiq if he's relaxing. "A few brothers of yours were here earlier, in fact. If you heard the things they said, you would have slain them where they stood." Rafiq said.

"It is quite alright." Altair reassured. Rafiq asked. "Yes, you have never been one for the creed, have you?" Altair was now annoyed. "Is that all?" Rafiq shook his head "I am sorry I forget myself. What brings you to Damascus?" He asked. "A man by the name of Tamir. Al Mualim takes issue with the he does. I am meant to end it. Now tell me where to find him." Altair demanded. Rafiq nodded his head. "Surely you remember how track an enemy." He said. Altair scoffed. " Of course..." I heard a long pause from Altair and he snapped at me.

"Apprentice! Com here now and listen! I will not repeat this to you!" I jumped from where I was sitting and quickly walked to Altair I looked up to see his eyes and I was taken back. There wasn't as much hatred in his eyes as before, which is a great sign! I nodded at him and he continued his conversation. "Learn where he will be and when, but that work is best left for..." he paused._..Novices, apprentices and whatsoever...But you're one of them!..hahahahaha!..._I thought to myself with a smile.

"I understand." Altair stated slightly disappointed. I gave him a warm smile, and all he gave me back was look of anger. And I didn't do anything, but be nice to him and try to cheer him up. "Go and search the city, determine what he is planning and where he works. preparation makes a victor." Rafiq said with optimism. I gave him a smile and he smiled right back._..How hard was that, to smile back? That's what I'm taking about; Optimism!.._. I thought. "What can you tell me of him?" Altair asked, making Rafiq turn serious.

"Tamir makes his living as a black market merchant. So the Souk district should be your destination. I would suggest you seek out the following places: a small souk north-east of here, the madrasah to our east. And in the gardens north of this Bureau. Focus on these places ,and he should be well known to you." He said, Altair assumed. "I assume, you want me to return to you when this is done." Rafiq nodded. "Yes, come back to me, I will give you Al Mualim is marker, and you will give us Tamir is life." He said. Altair agreed, I thought he was done, and I began to walk. But Altair snatched my hood. "Gachchch!" I choked, as he yanked me back.

Rafiq just watched. "Remember, Altair, if you find yourself in trouble, and the city has turned against you, return to the bureau. I can shelter you from the storm. Be warned though; if your enemies are too close, my door will remained closed, until you have lost them. Do you understand? Both of you?" I quickly looked up from my shoes. "yeah, I have no problem with it." I said. I looked at Altair, who nodded "yes..." he looked at back me... "To bring the enemy inside; would compromise the brotherhood." He stated, with fierceness.._.Woah, Bro, watch out! Altair over here acting all fierce and crap!.._.I thought sarcastically.

Rafiq nodded his head at Altair's response, "very well, off you go." He signaled us to leave with a sway of his hand. we climbed up the bureau and began to walk across the roofs of buildings "I can't wait to start to eavesdropping! And tailing! Oh, and pickpocket! What about you Altair?" I asked with a hint of curiosity, and excitement. He looked at me with ...That look, That look of annoyance and irritation. "No. You will not pickpocket, you will not tail anyone, you will not eavesdrop. You will watch, and that is all you will do. Your skills are of a novice, I will not get my valuable information from a novice with no skill."

He stated strictly. "Wa...wait a minute. You're a novice too, so that makes no sense!"I stated confused, with a glare in my eye. Altair released his blade and put it to my throat, but I didn't flinch. I stayed looking at him with my "un-amused" face. "I said a novice with No skill, in which is you; you are learning, you are an apprentice for a reason." Altair was now pissed, but I continued to bicker. "I have skill, a lot of it too! And since I'm your apprentice, wouldn't make sense to let me try by myself, and push me to do better?!" I yelled, even more confused! Then a force hit my chest.

I landed hard on my back. Pain rushed all over my back, and the back of my head, my vision blurred for a second. I closed my eyes as pain went here and there, I rolled to my side, and I quickly look up as my vision began to clear. I see Altair's eyes are lighten in fury and rage. "Be a 'better' apprentice! And never speak to me that way again! You disgrace! I have to deal with you now! Al Mualim gave you to me; so he could have some peace, and quiet! But now, you are in my way; useless to me! You are more ignorant than I ever was! Now leave My Sight!" He roared.

I frantically scooted away from him, getting up. I grasp my chest as I back away from him. "I hope you're happy about hitting a nine year old."I spat at him.I ran from him and just kept running.

It was now dawn and I was at the edge of the city, I looked into the desert and thought._..This is all your fault!...Admit it, you are the one who did it to yourself...you have to apologize to were annoying...and he told you not to speak, unless he he feel bad about pushing you?...Probably not, but that's okay! You know, you deserved it anyway..._"I have to apologize...but... how? Only god knows where he is now. And I haven't been here long so, ...I... don't know." I uttered. I held my legs to my chest and just sat thinking of a way to find him.

I could see the stars start to show, as I sat, I looked up thinking.._.I could use the night's darkness to randomly teleport to find him,but that's risky...What if I teleport into a house with people or worse; kids...I would have to...No. Its to dangerous._..I shook my head at the gruesome thought. I couldn't, no I wouldn't never kill kids. It's just wrong. To wrong. Like killing people wasn't hard enough. I turn my head as I heard footsteps, but I saw no one. "who's there?" I said. I pull out my blades and take my stance. I feel eyes on me, but see none. I hear nothing. I retract my blades, guard still up. I stand for a few minutes...waiting.

I hear footsteps coming toward me but I act cool and collected. The footsteps get louder and I hear a sword, I quickly pull my sword out while turning around to meet my attacker. The clang of metal rings my ears, as my sword hits metal. The first thing I see is a red cross, on the man's armor. All of his armor is white except the small amount of silver metal on his neck. His face is covered by his helmet except for his brown eyes. I give him the same glare that Altair gives me...That icy, hateful, look in his eyes; were now in mine.


	4. Chapter 4

My sword was now my only defense, and I wasn't going to lose this battle. My life depended on it... "Assassin." The Templar spat. "Templar." I spat right back. I jumped back to give my sword a rest, I held my sword ready for any attack. The Templar came running right at me I blocked his attack with my sword once more. I don't know why in my right mind, but I thought._..Why not make this interesting?..._And I dropped my sword with a smirk. The Templar took this as a taunt and laughed. "Foolish woman; an assassin? Ha! you belong at home woman peasant, below a man like a good wife."

He must have saw my face of disgust because he continued to laugh. "How dare you! A woman raised you from a child, and you treat them this way! You are a hypocrite. A woman is a human as well, and deserves the same respect as a man! And I am Not a Woman!" I whipped off my hood to let the Templar see me. "I am a girl! And I a sure you I am an assassin!" I yelled. He smiled even more when I removed my hood._..This man is sick!..._I thought. "Since I'm a girl; is this to much of a challenge to you?" I threw my arms up; taunting him.

"Usually my sword does not touch the flesh of a child, but I will make an exception." He said with a smirk_...Usually?!...This sick man!... _I thought. I had my blades out and ready, "you Templars are sick! you know that? Fooling people; that you guys are good, and we're bad... It's pathetic." I stated. I stood tall and lifted my arms with my blades out. "Come at me bro." I simply said. His eyes sparked confusion, but he charged anyway. I stayed where I was, he came closer, and closer, until he was five feet away from me.

He jabbed his sword forward hoping to stab me in the stomach. But before his sword touched my skin I moved right of his sword, my right arm held up, and my blade extended, and he ran right into my blade. My blade went right through the metal around his neck to meet flesh. I could hear him gurgle on his blood...which is gross. He fell to his knees holding in his neck. I walked up to him and pulled off his helmet to reveal his brown hair, white skin and other such features. I kept my serious face and I kicked his chest so he could fall. I put one foot on him to hold him still.

"I despise men like you; Who disrespect and think lower of people because of their skin or race or gender...It honestly pisses me off, so now I'm an Assassin to kill people like you and the Templars. Who want to take freedom away from innocent people. For people like you, their time comes closest." I stated with an icy glare. I could still hear him breathing, but it sounded...clogged. "Let me put you out of your misery, sexist" I shoved my blade in his throat and all sign of life from him was gone. I got up and looked at my clothes.._.No blood, thank god, that would be gross..._I thought. "Wait I killed my first person ever...My first Templar ever! Yes!" I said.

I walked and grabbed my sword. It looked really shiny and pretty in the moonlight. I was about to put my sword up when I heard footsteps...Again... I blinked a few times trying not to get frustrated. "Are you kidding me?" I sighed. I already had my sword in hand, and I am already pissed. I turned on my eagle vision to see a blue figure, and that blue figure was Altair. "Altair is going be proud of me for I killing my first Templar..." I whispered to myself. Then I panicked.._.He's gonna be mad to know you killed a Templar!...Putting yourself in danger! he'll Tell you that was his kill!._..I thought.

I quickly moved the mans body to position him to look like he's sitting I grabbed his sword and placed it back in it's holder. I sat Next to the Templar and put his helmet back on frantically. I finished and sat there awkwardly, holding the Templars arm to hold him up_...Oh...Oh my god, He smells like...like dead...oh my god it stinks...really bad.._.I thought. As I held him up. Altair came up to me, dang! Even in the dark, I could see the hate in his eyes. He glared at me " what are doing?" He asked me with a hint of suspicion.

I just sat there and I didn't want to admit that I killed someone! that's awful! But I mean cool at the same time, because I killed my first Templar! Sweet victory!"Uuuhhh..." Altair just stood there; waiting for an answer. "Th...this...is Bob! He's an undercover Assassin! We go along way back!" I said cheerfully shaking the Templar in the process. "Bob is really tired and he fell asleep!" I said shaking the Templar's body more. "he's a deep sleeper." I said with a smile. Altair looked unconvinced and he sighed then looked at me.

" I saw you kill him, and you have some skill." He said simply. My jaw dropped at his comment. "Do you really think...I have skill?!" I asked excitedly, as I pushed the Templar's body off me, and stood."For a novice." He added. I smirked at him. "you're a novice too, so we both have skill." I said Excited. He looked at me annoyed. "I am Sorry..." I heard him utter..._Wait, this has to be fake, Altair, first; said I have skill, second; he said sorry! This has to be a dream. But I never have Templars trying to kill me in my dreams, so this is real! Amazing! Wait, I should be apologizing.._.I thought.

I grabbed Altair's arm "No, Altair I need to be the one who says sorry. I got you mad and you were probably protecting me from...them..." I point to the dead Templar on the ground; all twisted and awkward. "Anyway, I'm really sorry for what I did. I was being stupid. But hey that's why I'm your apprentice; to learn from the best!" I said cheerfully, nudging Altair with my elbow. "I am sorry as well, I took unnecessary actions toward you, Apprentice." He said calmly, his words weren't as bitter as before, but instead welcoming. This put the biggest smile on my face.

I think it was instinct because I just wrapped my arms around Altair and hugged the living out of him. Now he was irritated, I could feel it, but I think he didn't know what to do because I heard a oof, and nothing else. I let go for my own sake and we began to go back to the bureau. "So did you find anything about.. Our target?" I asked curiously. "Just enough to get Al Mualim's marker, And take his life." He said. It didn't take long to run to the bureau, surprisingly since it was dark, and hard to see.

Altair and I climbed down into the Bureau to see Rafiq still working on his map, "Altair! Brooklyn! Welcome, welcome!" I was going to speak, until Altair cut me off. "I have done what you asked. Now give me the marker." He said simply. Rafiq shook his head "First things first. Tell me what you know." Altair answered. "Tamir rules over The Souk Al-Silaah, he makes his fortune selling arms and armor, and is supported by many in this endeavor. Blacksmiths, traders, Financiers. He is the largest death-dealer in the land."

Rafiq nodded his head. "And have you devised a way to be rid us of this blight?" Altair nodded in response. "A meeting is being arranged at Souk Al-Silaah tomorrow; to discuss an important sale. They say it is the largest deal tamir has made has ever made. He will be distracted with his work. That is when I will strike." He said confident. Rafiq was now impressed, "your plan seems solid enough. I give you leave to go." He places a feather on the counter, and Altair takes it before I could grab it._..Awww...Dang, I wanted to touch it; it looked so soft!..._I thought to myself.

"Let Al Mualim is will be done. You may rest until it is time." Rafiq said going back to his map. Altair went past me and began sleep on the cushions_...he must me more tired than I thought; well running around the city can be tiring..._I thought. I walked up to him and he turned his head to give me that look of annoyance. I just gave him a smile. He moved to his left to make room for me. I lay down right next to him and turned my back to him.I began to close my eyes, to let sleep take over.

I felt someone shaking me. "Get. Up." I heard clearly.._.Altair.._.I thought. My eyes went wide, then I rubbed them. "What time is it?" I slurred, Altair answered "Morning." "That's not very specific.." I said drowsy. He passed me something very dry and hard, "what is this...thing?! Is this food!?" I gagged. "Bread. now eat. You have not eaten anything since, Al Mualim gave you to me." He said plainly. I looked at the bread and tried to rip it into two, but I couldn't. "Is this bread even any good?" I asked.

Altair flashed me a look of annoyance. "Do not be picky. You are lucky I was able to get us a piece." he said sternly. I gave him the so called 'bread' and he just looked at me. "You need to eat." He said calmly, trying to hide his frustration. I shook my head. "I'm not hungry, and you need it more than I do anyway." I said with a smile. Altair snatched my piece of bread and gave me a look of irritation. He began to eat my piece. "You are going to die without food or water." He said. "I think I'll be fine." I said with no worries. We climbed out of the bureau, and began to look for Tamir.

It was now the afternoon, Altair and I were looking around The Al-Silaah for Tamir. Altair was looking through the crowd as I looked from the roofs. I didn't even know what the guy looked liked! But that didn't stop me from trying to look for him. I turned on my eagle vision and saw I him; Tamir. he was in a red veil, and I turned off my eagle vision to see him clearly. Now this guy had some wicked eyebrows! I don't know why he has them like that, maybe to look meaner or something. But they're ugly! he had a moustache and hair under his lips. From where I was from; the rooftops. He looked like he had a uni-brow.

I quickly climbed down the building and blended into the crowd. I followed Tamir into the courtyard of the market, I looked around to try and see Altair, and I saw him on the other side of the crowd. I slipped through the crowd to Altair and we watched Tamir. "I see no solution! the men work day and night, but your..."client" requires so much, and the destination...It is a difficult route." The man said confused. Tamir was pissed. "Were it that you could produce weapons with the same skill as you produce excuses!"

The man recoiled "I have done all I can!" Tamir was now yelling. "It is not enough!" The man didn't know what to say. "Maybe...Perhaps you have asked to much?" He said awkwardly. Tamir had a blazing look in his eye. "Too much? I give you everything! Without me, you would still be charming serpents for coin! All I ask in return was you fill the orders I bring you! And you say I ask to much? You dare disrespect me?" The man was frightened. "Please, Tamir. I mean no insult!"

"Then you should have kept your mouth shut!" Tamir yells as he pulls out the short sword he had on his side. He begins to start slashing the poor man. I hear the old man hiss at the pain of his cuts. I see Tamir enjoying every second of it. My inner Assassin kicked in and I wanted to slice Tamir's neck. But Altair put his arm in front of me to stop me. I was taken back and I look up to Altair; he looks at me with this unreadable expression. He shook his head at me and I just stood.

"No! Stop!" I hear the old man. "Stop? I am just getting started!" Tamir says with a grin. Now I was pissed, and you don't want to piss me off because, then I will start to slice and dice people real quick. Altair still had his arm in front of me; so I couldn't do anything, but watch. Tamir continued his attack; slicing the poor man, until he was covered in his own blood. "You come into My souk! Stood before My men! And you dare insult Me!" Tamir then, started to stab the man. The man continued to scream until his screams began to fade by silence. The man's body fell into a fountain, and the water turned red.

One of Tamir's assistants tried to pick up the body. but Tamir stopped them. "No. Leave the body. Let this be a lesson to the rest of you. Think twice before you tell me something cannot be done. Now get back to work." The crowd of people slowly began to disappear. I look at Altair to see him nod at me. I enter a crowd as Altair enters another. I slowly follow Tamir, my blood boiling of anger. I see Tamir in my sight, out of nowhere Altair comes and stabs Tamir in his back. I go to Altair as he places Tamir on the ground.

"Be at peace." Altair said. "You will pay for this. You, and all your kind." Tamir stated. Altair scoffed. "It seems you are the one who pays now, my friend. You will not profit from suffering any longer." "You think me a petty death-dealer, suckling at the breast of war? A strange target, don't you think? Why me, when so many others do the same?" Tamir asked. "You believe yourself different, then?" Altair asked with a slight hint of confusion. "Oh, but I am! For I serve a nobler cause than mere profit. Just like my brothers." Tamir said.

Altair looked even more confused. "Brothers?" Tamir smiled. "Ah, but he thinks I act alone. I am but a piece. A man with a part to play. You will come to know the others soon enough. They will not take kindly to what you have done." Altair sneered. "Good, I look forward to ending their lives as well." Tamir frowned at Altair's comment. "Such pride. It will destroy you, child." With that sentence, Tamir became lifeless.


	5. Chapter 5

Altair quickly swiped the feather, Rafiq gave him; across Tamir's wound. "Infidel!" "Kill the Assassins!" I heard guards yell. Instinct kicked in and I ran as fast as I could, Altair behind me. I continued to run and I didn't look back. I took a left turn,and I looked behind me to see no Altair._..He must have took a right! What do I do?!...Turn around?! No they'll kill you if you do that!...Just keep running!...You'll meet Altair at the bureau!.._.I thought. I could hear the guards as I ran. My heart was beating so fast, and so loud; that it was ringing in my ears. I made it out of the market, but still running.

I went to a street with merchants left and right! I jumped through a few breaking vases and such. I climbed a building and found one of those stalls on the roofs, I think they're called roof gardens, anyway I jumped into one and hid. My breathing was so loud and I was so out of breath. I hid there for an hour, just to be safe. I cautiously got out of the garden and started to casually walk along the roofs of people's houses. I would look every now and then to see if there are guards and if there are; I just turn "invisible" and continue on my way.

I finally made it to the bureau, where Altair was waiting for me. "What took you so long?" He asked strictly. "I was being chased by a lot of guards and hid in a roof garden, then I waited for a while, then I was walking; cautiously here." I said cheerfully. I heard Altair sigh. "We must go back to Masyaf." I got excited. "But there will not be any racing." Altair said stern. "Ok!" I said. I wasn't troubled at all by this request, since I can't race; I can still gallop. "Bye Rafiq!" I said as Altair and I made our way out, he nodded his head as a goodbye. we ran across the rooftops to the entrance of the city.

Altair climbed down the building and began to look for the group of scholars that brought him in. I continued to run on the rooftops and saw wooden planks stretched across the ceiling of the entrance. I ran and jumped to grab the first plank. And I was successful, I lifted up myself and jumped from one plank to another. I jumped off the last plank; into a haystack. I got out of the hay to go to Majesty's stall, I saw him eating hay like before. "Come on Majesty, lets wait for Altair." I said to him while patting his head, I untied Altair's horse and mine and began to wait._..What's taking so long?.._.I thought.

Not a second too soon, I see Altair running quickly toward me. I get on my horse, as I see what Altair is running from; an angry group of guards. I hold onto Altair's horse as well as mine; I made the horses began to trot, then gallop. Altair gets on his horse and we set off into the wind. I look behind me to see the guards began to fade out of my sight. "To Masyaf, My Majesty!" I yell, as we continue our way to Masyaf.

"Finally!" I say with fatigue. I begin to see familiar ground as we inch closer to Masyaf. Altair and I have been on the road for what?.. Three days? On horse traveling takes a lot longer. Altair asked me. "Are you hungry?" I shook my head. For some reason he's been asking me that or "are you thirsty?" But really I'm fine. I don't need food or water, I'm perfectly fine. I'm hardly ever hungry, or thirsty. We reached the gates of Masyaf and I left Majesty outside the gate. Altair did the same. we entered Masyaf, I had to admit I missed this place, and I'm glad to be back.

We made our way up the village to the castle. "I'm glad to be back, Altair are you?" I curiously asked. He just nodded, I'm pretty sure Altair just ignores me when I irritate him, Because, I mean, he just nods his head at me._..You must be really annoying for him not to yell at you; and just act like you're not there.._.I thought. Honestly, I would have the angry, irritated, and frustrated Altair. At least he would act like I was there; by yelling at me. But this Altair, he just nods his head at me for a response! Every time!

We entered the castle, as we did; I kept my head down so no one could see me. We continued on our way into the castle, and saw Al Mualim. We both bowed out of respect and Al Mualim nodded. "Altair, Brooklyn." He greeted." Hi Al Mualim! I'm glad to be back, personally." I greeted right back. Altair gave me a blazing look to hatred, that I haven't seen in awhile, and I flinched. "Altair, it is fine." Al Mualim said.._.I wonder what I did...did I do something disrespectful?.._.I thought.

"you may leave now, child." Al Mualim motioned his hand toward me. I nodded my head in response, I walked around the library closely listening to Al Mualim and Altair's conversation. "No you do not! And it will remain this way until you learn your lesson! Still, you have performed competently, and as such; I restore a rank and will return a piece of your equipment. Go now, either to Acre or Jerusalem. There are men in both cities who require your attention. The Bureau leaders can tell you more of what needs to be done." Al Mualim was for some reason frustrated.

Altair hissed, "I want to know more about my apprentice, she has not eaten nor drank, since you gave her to me and she has somehow not died of hunger or thirst." Al Mualim whipped his head to Altair. "She has not eaten nor drank? I give you someone with skill, and you don't even feed them!" "I have given her food, and she would not eat." Altair uttered. Ok, now I feel bad because Altair's taking blame for something stupid. I already ate, I just don't think he saw me. Oops!

My guilty consciousness came over me and I had to save Altair from his whipping. I walked up to Altair shakily. "Um...actually Altair, I kind a...ate..." I said shy with a smile. He looked at me suspicious. "I never saw you ate." he said; probably feeling like and idiot. I nodded my head. "This is just a misunderstanding Al Mualim, Altair has been a great mentor! He has taught me more about the creed, and all about combat! Training is going great! Right Altair?" I asked him; hinting to play along. He eyed me with suspicion, but nodded any way.

Al Mualim gave me a smile. Al Mualim was like a father to me. He was always nice to me, but always strict with the others. He always talked about how great Altair was, and how he held high expectations for him. I wanted to keep those expectations high, I knew Al Mualim would lower them more than they were already if he knew Altair wasn't taking care of me. " Al Mualim It was good to see you, but we should get going! Bye!" I said while bowing and dragging Altair behind me. Once we were out of the castle, Altair yanked his arm away from me.

"Never. Touch me." He said demanding. "I do not know why you did what you just did, but..." He struggled to say the ending of his sentence. "No thanks is intended! I just felt bad that you were going to take the wrap for something as dumb as that." I said optimistic. "Wrap?" Altair said confused.._.Oops!...Snap! Snap! Snap!... Think! Think! Think!..._My thoughts began freak. "I...it means to take blame for something?" I said awkwardly. "That does not make any sense. Wrapping is to cover something." He stated. "Exactly; to cover...It makes sense, if you think about it for awhile." I said with a smile.

Altair gave me a glare of confusion and suspicion. I just shrugged my shoulders at him, and I ran ahead. I climbed over a few buildings, and pulled a few leap of faiths. Which are awesome! It feels so good to feel the air against your face, and through your hood. Then landing in hay, sometimes it hurts; if you land on a piece that's sticking out and stabs your back. I ran past other Assassin's to the gate. I walked up to Majesty and patted his side. I was waiting for Altair to hurry up! I swear this guy takes a long time to do everything! Believe me, if he let me pickpocket for him it would take me only seconds!

I am the fastest assassin you're ever gonna meet! Too bad I have to be slow for everyone else. I see Altair casually walking towards the gate, just walking like he has all the time in the world! But he doesn't..._Are you kidding me?!...We don't got time for this!...Jesus! Assassin's are supposed to be fast!...My god!..._I thought as Altair came painfully slow. He got on his horse and we trotted away. Altair and I began our way to Acre; leaving Masyaf once again.

I got back up on my horse as Altair got up on his as well. We've been on the road for about three days. It was early morning and I had no problem with it. I was personally glad Altair got me up. For one reason; it's quicker. I want to get to Acre as quickly, as possible. It gets deadly hot in the afternoon and I hate the hot weather. I took the water pouch and poured some water on my face. "Do not waste the water! We do not know when we are able to get more!" Altair yelled at me, as he grabbed the water pouch.

"I think we're able to get more." I said as I pointed to the Acre in the distance. The closer we got to Acre; the more humid it got. I felt sticky, and gross. "Eeeeewww! What is that smell?! Salt?! Jesus! Oh god! Oh my god that stinks!" I began to gag. "It is the ocean." Altair stated. "Well then... the ocean smells awful!" I complained; obviously disgusted. I made Majesty gallop, and Altair was right behind me. I saw more and more grass appear as we edged closer to Acre. I placed Majesty in a stall and looked around.

Altair put his horse up as well. I saw an old man being teased by guards.._.Does anyone defend themselves?!...Jesus!...How hard is it?!.._.I thought. I quickly ran up to the three guards and just punched one of them in the face knocking him to the ground. I stabbed him in the throat with my hidden blade; ending his life .._.Sorry!.._.I thought as I moved to the next guard, I pulled out my sword and started to slice and dice! I evaded the guard's move and dived my sword into the guard's shoulder._..Sorry!.._I thought once again, as the guard fell to the ground; limp.

I heard footsteps and turned around pointing my sword out in front of me. I heard the slicing of my sword and looked up; my sword impaled the third guard, in his chest. I saw blood slowly filling around the wound, as I pulled out my sword. The guard fell to his knees. I look at my sword which is covered with blood.._.Oh god!... The blood is so...red...I'm so sorry..._I couldn't help but think. I quickly put my sword up and close my eyes; to not see the men I just killed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around. The old man; who was being teased, gave me a smile of gratitude. "Thank you stranger, if only my boys were as brave as you!" The old man said, thankful. The old man then ran off as fast as his old legs could carry him. I felt Altair's hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see his face. Even though he didn't have a smile or a frown; I saw satisfaction in his eyes. I gave him a slight smile. Although I basically killed the guards, it was bittersweet; I killed those guards, but Altair was impressed.

If this is how I impress him; it's not going to happen a lot. I saw out of the corner of my eye scholars. Altair and I walked into the group and slowly made our way into Acre; past the guards. I saw around me dirt and filth everywhere..._Good thing I got my shots._..I thought to myself. Altair led the way to the bureau where it was still filthy. God! It smelled like dead, and everywhere you turned someone was begging you for money. It was a awful sight. Altair and I climbed up the bureau and entered.

I saw an old man with a gray beard writing down something on his desk, he looked up and greeted us. "Ah, Altair...And..." He struggled with the ending of his sentence. "Brooklyn." I said with a smile. The old man looked taken back by my response. "So you are Altair's apprentice...interesting." he said slightly confused, I just shrugged. "Al Mualim has ordered the execution of Garnier de Naplouse, and so now I am here. What can you tell me about him?" Altair said very demanding.

"He is the Grand Master of the Knights Hospitalier. And surely keeps his quarters in their district. Beyond that, I cannot say. I suggest you search in the city; see what you can learn from the people." The Rafiq said direct. Altair nodded as a response. "Tell me where the gather and I will see what I can find." The Rafiq answered Altair; " The public gardens north of here...or what is left of them. An abandoned market northwest of here. And Maria of Jehoshaphat is church, to the west; it is a popular meeting place. These three locations should be sufficient to your needs."

Altair bowed and I did the same motion. "I appreciate the information, Rafiq. It will be put to good use." Altair thanked. "See that it is." The Rafiq said. With that comment, Altair and I began to leave the Bureau, "hey...uh Altair, I was thinkin'...and I want to help as much as I can...but I mean I don't have to... if you don't want me too..." I stuttered. He looked at me and sighed.._.Oh no! you did something!...Great! Just great! Getting on his bad side Once again!...Don't you remember!?...Don't speak unless spoken.._.

"Since you have shown me your combat skills...I suppose you can pickpocket information for me." Altair's voice shook me out of my thoughts. My excitement began to excel, as I excitedly nodded my head as my answer. "I can't wait Altair! I swear you won't regret this! I'll get you the information as quick as I can! I'll be.." "Only pickpocket, do not make me regret this decision." he said sternly, with a fierce glare in his eye. Even though his glare didn't kill my excitement, I listened anyway.

"Alright! Can we start now?" I asked. "We have to start today. If we do not start today, it will take longer to find him. And I am not a fan of the city. I want to leave as quickly as possible. When you are done at the abandoned market, return to the bureau and no where else. " He said strictly. I nodded my head once again as my response. Altair started to run ahead of me as we began to head our direction. Altair sped past me into the north of Acre. I slow to a stop to see Altair fading into the distance...

I began to run across the rooftops, I felt alive running free as I was. I heard the sounds of people upon the streets passing on with their normal lives in Acre. The wind in my ears, as I sped through each rooftop quickly. I don't care if people say being an assassin is awful, I love this life I live. I know with Altair by my side; we're an unstoppable team. His skills with mine, watch out Templars! The Assassins are here, and we're here to stay!


	6. Chapter 6

I looked around silently, slowly walking around, I continued to aimlessly walk around the market which was more filthy than the rest of the city. If that's even possible... I continued to check my surroundings. The filthy old dusty walls, cracks in the ceiling; basically it's gross and old. I instinctively turn on my "invisibility" camo and walk around for a bit._..I hope that Rafiq is right about this place..._I thought to myself. I couldn't find anyone to pickpocket from. I saw a group of guys suspiciously hand another guy a note

_...perfect! Just what I need! this is perfect timing!.._.I thought to myself excitedly. I casually walked up to the guy, I pulled out his note with ease. Well... what do you do? I have "invisibility" I'm basically invincible!...as long as I'm not touched when my camo is on...other than that, I'm invincible! I see the man beginning to flip out at his lost note. Ha! I love my abilities! I don't know what I would do with out them! I left the market towards the church...I know, I know! Altair said I couldn't go nowhere else. But hey, it wouldn't hurt if I pickpocket right quick. Right? No matter. know one will find out anyway.

I teleport to the church and I sneak through the guards at the entrance, I see several groups of people; some in robes and some not, I sneak up on a every suspicious looking group; looking through their pouches. I find them talking about injured people, that has to do with a hospital...right? Yea I'm right. I just steal everything in their pouches and walk off. They didn't even notice everything in their pouches were gone until I followed them out of the church, that's when they started to yell for the guards.

Too bad they can't see me! Hahahahaha! I climbed up a Tower of Power!...or you can just call them towers, but I'm awesome so...yea.. I looked around to see the Bureau far away.._.Dang! How am I supposed to get there! just kidding! My awesome abilities of course! Da!..._I thought sarcastically. I quickly teleport to the bureau; looking around for a haystack to turn off my "invisibility" I hear a woman being tossed around by some guards. "Please! What have I done? I have done nothing wrong!" She pleaded.

I quickly run up a rooftop and hide in a roof garden; turning off my camo, I jump out of the garden, and jump off the roof; landing on top of the guard, as well as assassinating him. I looked up and pulled out my hidden blades. They stared at me in shock, then with hate. "Kill the Assassin!" I hear one yell. I hurriedly dodge their attacks as I stab them in the throats easily. They all fall within seconds..._Easy as pie! Altair should be proud of me for such skill!._..I thought to myself. I walked up to the woman who was at first hesitant then spoke to me with a quivering voice.

"Th...thank you stranger! I did nothing at all and they attacked me! I will let my husband know of your kindness, sir." The woman ran off as soon as she ended her sentence.._.Glad to be helping mam, just doing what an Assassin has to do!.._.I thought with a smile. It was truly nice to help people, innocent people that is. I continued my way climbing up the Bureau when I thought of something, I quickly climbed down the Bureau. I checked my pouch for coins..._Just enough!_...with that thought I ran to a market close by and looked for bread, Actual good bread!

Altair would have to be hungry, how could he not be?! I bought a loaf almost leaving me with no coins, but that didn't matter. I don't know about you guys, but as an apprentice I feel as if I have a responsibility to take care of my mentor...I don't know, It's just me probably...I mean Altair is my mentor, teacher, whatever he's called he's my guardian either way. I need to make sure that he's feed and taken care of so he can do the same for me. That's how I see how an apprenticeship should be; back and forth.

I climbed up the Bureau to see Altair sleeping on some cushions; sound asleep. I try to be as silent as possible; hiding the loaf of bread behind my back, but he instantly stands up; not forgetting to yell at me of course. "Where have you been? I have waited for you to comeback! I knew I should not have let you go off by yourself. Now where hours behind!" I flinch at his words. "Answer! Where Have you been?" He continued to yell. "I...I...uh." I stuttered. "Spit it out!" He demanded. "I...I thought of you while I was out and I got you a gift..." I said a little embarrassed.

Altair's eyes flashed me a look of confusion and suspicion. " I... you know thought that you... would... be kind of hungry.." I said sheepishly as I showed him the loaf of bread. I held it out in front of me like a sacrifice. His looks instantly changed from "you're dead! I'm going to kill you!" kind of face to "oh...well then...ok.." kind of face. I could to tell he was hungry, and he wanted to apologize for his mistake. "Thank you apprentice, but I still told you not to go anywhere else, but the abandoned market." He said simply.

"I was coming back from there, but I was passing through a new market and they had bread! I had to get it for you! You're my mentor, and I feel as if I should kind of look after you a little. I don't want My mentor eating nasty, dry, and probably unhealthy bread! I think of it as a chain... if you're strong; then I'm strong, you see where I'm coming from?" I asked. Altair just nodded his head. I don't think he knows how to react to such acts of kindness, poor guy...I mean he's lived a hard live probably; being an assassin and all. I think it's unfair for him, it just makes me sad.

"Altair?" I asked a little worried. "Yes." He said calmly. "When was the first time you ever saw someone die? and when did you join the brotherhood?" I asked with a hint of sadness. "I was ten years old when I saw for the first time, someone die. I am still traumatized from that scene..." He stopped a his sentence. "What happened?" I softly asked. he didn't answer for a few minutes then spoke "He was a fellow Assassin...he betrayed my family and took action upon himself, and killed himself; begging for my family is forgiveness. He killed himself in front of my feet. I saw him die there and then." Altair said simply.

Just like that he looked up to see my reaction, but I had none...I just stared at him. He was two years older than me when he saw someone die for the fist time. I was eight when I saw someone die for the first time. I was scared, confused. I wanted to know; Why? where does she go? These were the questions that I asked myself. That wasn't a long time ago; I just turned nine about three weeks ago. I saw that person die when I just turned eight. So I'm kind of like Altair in a way. I thought for a minute, but my mind said "no" but my emotions and heart were telling me "yes".

I quickly put my arms around Altair giving him a hug. He didn't say nothing or do nothing for that matter. He just accepted it. I think he could hear my soft sobbing as I hugged him because he finally looked up at me, and pulled down my hood to see my red eyes from tears. He wiped them away with his hand and he stood up, I heard him disappointingly sigh. "I was correct. You are not of Assassin material..." I was immediately taken back by his comment, and a little angry as well. "Altair, no! I don't want to go back to Masyaf! I want to stay with you! You're My Mentor! I don't want my first mentor to give me up! I can change! I'll quit talking!

I can stop being me, if I'm that bad! I just don't want to go back!" I said while grabbing him arm. I almost starting to sob again. He just shook his head at me. "I pity you, no child should go through what I have been through. It is not right, you need to cherish and live your childhood while you can. You do have skill, but you are too young." He said while placing a hand on my shoulder. I was angered at his comment, I never had a childhood! I have no memory of my parents! I was kidnapped at the age of four! The Templars took my Childhood! I have no childhood! The brotherhood; the Assassins are my life now! They're all I have!

"Altair I have no childhood! It's gone! I wish I was like other kids; with family, making friends! But that's gone for me! I have no family! I have no friends! You and Al Mualim are the only people here that I have closest to family..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I was stuck, I just sat on the ground bluntly and put my knees to my chest. I just held myself as the memories came back. Those awful memories..."I understand your emotions. Al Mualim is like a father to me. I would not want to upset him as well."

Altair said as he was trying his hardest to comfort me. Altair wasn't used to damsels in distress, or helping a crying girl for this matter._..Come on suck it up! You can be an Assassin! Be strong!... _I thought. Altair just patted my back for comfort. He didn't know what else to do. and I wouldn't blame him either. I stood up and Altair just looked at me. I forced a slight smile on my lips and I pulled out the notes and letters from those guys. It was a slightly thick stack.

I lay them down on the ground, and Altair just looked through them then gazing up at me. "You did well on your first time." He said simply. I gave him a smile as a response. "I have my ways... I also learned from the best." I said playfully nudging his arm. He did nothing.._does he ever play around?!..._I thought to myself. "This is all the information I need. Thank you apprentice." He stated quickly. Altair then walked inside to meet with the Bureau leader

._..I hope we don't have to assassinate him it's too late.._I thought to myself. I then climbed up the Bureau to the roof. I looked up into the stars.._What's up there? Is their a world like ours? And if their is...does it have this much pain and grief? Are they different? Could we find a place to start over? Would we be successful?..._I wondered. Human kind is a mess, we kill for power, we use violence to solve pretty much anything! We're poisoned to things that take our innocence. It's truly stupid.

"We need to rest. Tomorrow we will assassinate Garnier de Naplouse" I hear Altair. I look inside of the Bureau to Altair looking at me. I just nodded my head as a response. Altair began to lay down on the cushions, and make himself comfortable. I followed him onto the cushions and just lay there. He looks at me and I just smile at him. He glared at me for reason. I scooted a little to give him space but he kept his glare. "W..what?" I said nervous.

"I cannot solve you. I can usually tell what race people are, but you...I cannot figure." He said with a hint of suspicion for god knows why?! My thoughts began to freak.._.What are gonna tell him?! Okay...what are Mexicans?! They're Spanish...Right?! Hispanic...Just say Hispanic!..._"Uh...Hi... Hispanic, Spanish! you know Spanish? Hehe..." I said nervously. His glare of suspicion grew, "if you are 'Spanish' then why do you have an English name? Brooklyn is not a regular Spanish name." he said stated

..._Oh Snapple! Jesus! what do I say?! Do I ignore his question? No stupid! He'll get even more suspicious!..._"My great grandparents moved from Spain to Britain, there they had my grandmother and slowly we turned from more Spanish to more English and there my mother was made then with a Englishman she had me. I'd say I'm more British than Spanish. I oddly don't have the signature accent though...probably cause my mom didn't have it." I said confident. Altair just nodded his head. and turned; his back to me

._..God I hate lying! Now I feel_ _bad!...crap!..._I thought to myself. I surprisingly just lied to Altair and he believed it! or so I think...if doesn't believe me still that's fine...trust me, I wish I could tell him the truth, but I can't. I would put myself in danger! It's too risky! it sucks to hold secrets. It really does... I just can't believe I could just lie like that. I almost believed that tale for myself! which kind of scares me in a way. I turned my back to Altair silently; thinking about what tomorrow will bring us, and if we will survive it.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke and saw Altair still asleep.._.the early bird gets the worm! Or in this case the bread! Haha!.._.I cheerfully thought to myself. I grabbed the loaf of bread and ripped a tiny piece of it off. I let my clothes quickly melt away or dissolve away from a specific spot from my arm; to reveal a circular metal section on my elbow. I placed the piece of bread on the black circular screen in the center. I saw it quickly scan it. I wiped the bread off to read the screen. "74 percent edible." I read to myself.

"I see you are up." My sleeve reappeared over my arm as I jumped back. Altair came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I was scared as a leaf, he can't know my secret! No! it's too early! "you cannot be picky for the last time, this bread will have to last us." Altair said sternly. I just nodded my head as my response. He took some of the bread and ate some. I let out a relief sigh._..Whew! Thank god he didn't see! Imagine that mess! Wow! I really need to be careful.._.I thought to myself.

Altair looked at me then at his bread. I looked back down at my feet then Altair threw me a piece I caught it with a struggle. I looked at my piece of bread then back at him, he just nodded at me to eat, but I didn't want to. I wasn't even hungry. I was excited, but not hungry. I smiled at him and he went back to eating. I pretended to eat and quickly put that contaminated bread in my pouch. I was not going to eat that nasty crap! It wasn't clean! I'm not going to risk getting a virus for that. No thank you sir! I'll just wait till I'm actually hungry!

I saw Altair begin to climb up the Bureau to the roof, I followed him up and looked around "um...Altair where is Garden de Napoleon?" I asked jokingly. Altair looked at me with a "are you kidding me right now.." face. "It is Garnier de Naplouse, not Garden de..." Altair couldn't finish his sentence. "Napoleon." I finished, we ran across rooftops to toward Garnier's base or headquarters; Altair and I climbed down the side of building, once we got close enough. This guy's "hospital looked more like a castle but old with stone walls.

We silently went to the entrance of the "hospital" by using our blending skills to be a blade in the crowd as they (Assassins) say.I entered the "hospital's" lobby were people were walking around in white clothes, two doorways left and right of the entrance. One big wooden door was in front. Guards stood at each entry way. As you entered the air was so thick of sickness, that you could get sick yourself. I pulled up the bottom of my hood to my mouth..._I'm not getting sick today!._..I thought to myself. You couldn't only feel the sickness, but you could see it as you entered the place; the fog probably from the smells of sweaty bodies and dead ones. Ew!

I shuddered at sight of children looking like skeletons. This did not look like a hospital at all; more like a death chamber. Altair and I went into the right hall of the "hospital"...I held my gaze at one kid...it wasn't even a kid, but a baby! It was so tiny, so frale...It didn't even cry like a baby, it didn't even cry! I looked away for my own good. The closer we got to the center of the hospital the more your senses could feel, see, smell, taste, and even hear the sickness; the darkness, the sadness...the silence; the death. Blood was everywhere, flies over bodies that decade. It was silent... to silent.

The only noise you could hear was the occasional moaning of sick people, light steps of the "healers", and the murmuring of the synodic people walking around; scratching themselves and their eyes zipping from side to side, flinching from time, to time as well. It took everything in me not to puke and hold strong. The taste of the air was disgusting, you didn't even need to smell to know that it smelt bad; breathing in, you could taste everything. I held close Altair's arm; pressing closer as the psycho looked at me. Altair just looked at me and nodded.

He at least has to be a little considerate, I mean come on! I'm just a kid...but at the same time I'm an Assassin; I have to get used to death and it's embrace. it's just me I guess... Altair and I had already made it around the castle with out seeing our target. Altair looked down at me a few times probably to check that I'm still there. I wouldn't go off in this psycho circus; it's do dangerous. I saw this boy comforting his mother and checking on his...sister probably and was trying to cool them they looked in better condition than the rest of the people here.

Then I remembered the bread I put in my pouch. I looked from my pouch back at the boy who was comforting his mother._..I hope that bread is still good..._I thought to myself. I quickly let go of Altair's arm and I silently went up to the boy. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around. I saw his features he was dark with dark brown hair, and he had brown eyes. He realized then I was a girl, and was taken back. I silently opened my pouch and gave him my large piece of bread "th..thank you...I do not know what to say. We hardly eat with the healers punishing us...thank you."

He said in a shaky voice, I just gave him a bright smile and he smiled back. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Altair giving me a hard icy glare._..Oops.._.I thought. I nodded at Altair and then nodded as a goodbye to the boy. Altair and I blended back into the small, scattered crowds. I stayed close this time and didn't leave. I turned on my eagle vision to look for red, but all I saw was white. I continued to look around for my target, we were back at the lobby and some man, shirtless with bruises and scars; fresh, came running out and surprised me.

"No, help! Help me!" He wailed. "Help me! Please! You must help me!" He yelled once again. Two guards came and held the man punching him in the process, the big wooden doors open and a man in robes appears and my eagle vision automatically appears. I see the man in red..._Garnier.._.I thought I looked at Altair who's reation was nothing. My eagle vision stops, and a crowd gathers as the guards hold the poor man. Altair and I get a closer look. "Enough, my child! I ask you to retrieve the patient, not kill him! There, there. Everything will be alright." Garnier's voice was surprisingly calm and relaxed for this situation. Which scared me.

"No!" yelled the man, "give me your hand." Garnier calmly said. "No! Do not touch me! Not again!" "cast out this fear, else I cannot help you." Garnier tried to calm the man. "Help me, liked you helped the others? You took their souls! I saw! I saw! But not mine! No! You will not have mine!" I see Garnier then slap the man out of frustration. "Take hold of yourself! Do you think this gives me pleasure? Do you think I want to hurt you? But you leave me no choice." I see the man pull free from one guard, but the other holds one of his arms making him struggle.

" Every kind word matched with the back of his hand! All lies and deception! He will not be contempt, until all bow before him!" The man warned facing every one in the crowd even looking at me and sent a shudder down my spine. He was restrained once again, and brought forth to Garnier, Garnier leaned close to man calmly telling him "you should have not done that..." Garnier then leaned away from the man to order his guards. "Return him to his quarters! I will be along once I have tended to the others." The man's eyes went wide "You cannot keep me here! I will escape again!" Garnier didn't take this comment lightly and glared at the man.

"No. you will not." He looked t one of his guards. "Break his legs, both of them." he said calmly. My mouth drops at his command, how can you be so cruel?! And so cool with it?! I won't stand for it! It's injustice! The guard steps violently on the man's legs; bending them the other way and hearing a snap from both legs. The man screams in agony as it's being done, Garnier just stares at the man and says "I am so sorry, my child." He looks up at the crowd. "Have you people have nothing better to do?" He asks as enters his fortress once again. I look at Altair who nods at me.

We once agin make another round inside the "hospital" and I looked for a way to reach Garnier without suspicion. I looked up at the ceiling and saw planks scattered across. I point up and Altair heads up a wall quickly and I follow. I leap from one plank to another as Altair did the same. I constantly look down to check if guards are looking up or not. I saw Garnier below and looked at Altair and I nodded. He nodded right back and prepared himself to assassinate._..Come on Altair! perfect aim! Don't mess up!.._.I thought. He jumped off the ledge and extended his blade.

Garnier turned around and had a sword in his hand. Altair fell on top of Garnier, but Garnier blocked Altair's blade. Altair jumped off of Garnier and he pulled out his sword. I didn't know what to do!..._Kill Garnier? That seems logical?! But Altair will be pissed! Dang it! What do I do!?.._._I can fight the guards!.._.I thought. I then jumped off the ledge and assassinated a guard. I turned around and dodged an incoming sword to my neck from another guard. I quickly uppercut the guard and extending my blade as well stabbing his skull upward. I continue to kill guards with one or two moves.

I kill the last guard and I see Altair struggling with Garnier, I run as fast as I can and extend my blade to aim for Garnier's neck. Altair notices me and positions Garnier perfectly. **Swish!** I hear the slicing of Garnier's neck as I run past him and turn. I walk up to see his surprised face as he slowly reaches and touches his neck, to see the blood. He falls to his knees and Altair lays him down " Let go of your burden." Altair says calmly. I see Garnier's face turn to a relaxing look, "ah...I will rest now, yes. The endless dream calls to me. But before I close my eyes, I must know...what will become of my children?"

Altair's and my face look taken back, Altair answers. "You mean the people made to suffer your cruel experiments? They will be free to return to their homes." Garnier looked surprised for a moment from Altair's comment. "Homes? What homes? The sewers? The brothels? The prisons that we dragged them from?" "You took these people against their will." Altair snapped at Garnier. Garnier nodded. "Yes, what little will there was for them to have. Are you really so naive? Do you appease a crying child simply because he wails? "But I want to play with fire, Father!" What would you say? "As you wish?" Ah, but then you would answer to his burns."

"these are not children, but men and women full grown." Altair said. "In body, perhaps, but not in mind. Which is the very damage I sought to repair. I admit without the piece of eden...which you stole from us; my progress was slowed. But there are herbs, mixtures, and extracts. My guards are proof of this. They were madmen before I found and freed them from the prisons of their own minds. And with my death; madmen they will be again." He confessed with sadness._..This guy actually thinks that he's helping them? that's sad...and depressing for him..._I thought to myself.

"You truly believe you are helping them?" Altair asked confused. "It is not what I believe. It is what I know." Garnier confessed with a final breath.

Altair quickly dipped the feather and we began to flee. I sped past bystanders, pushing some as well. I continued to run and saw a few guards try to block my path. I jumped through a stand breaking some pots. I climbed up a building and ran as fast as I could my breathing loud and heavy. I ran and jumped into a roof garden and I calmed my breathing. I lay my head back against the side of the roof garden and I just stayed laying in the roof garden in silence. In silence!.._.Where's Altair?! Is he caught? Is he catching up?! Is he Dead?! Oh my god! Oh My God! OH MY GOD! I have to save to save him!..._I instantly got up and ran out of the garden.

I didn't care at that point! I have to save Altair! If he's in a battle between life and death! I'll make sure he lives! I might have been out of breath, but I have to save him! Here I come Altair! Hold on! I sped across the rooftops, passing by guards and looking down to see if Altair was running on the ground. I know what you're thinking..._**Just teleport invisible and make sure no one sees**** you!..**._Even though that sounds solid, it really isn't. What if Altair is getting stabbed?! I don't have time to hide and turn my "invisibility" off. and teleportation? No. If anyone saw me I would have to kill them...no thanks.

I saw Altair holding his side as he ran from guards, below me. He was not even running, but limping slowly. The guards are easily catching up to him._..I will save you Altair!.._.I thought. I ran behind the guards and sped past them easily. I grabbed Altair's back, and I carried him and I jumped from a stall and using one hand I grabbed a ledge and I heaved both Altair and I over the ledge. He looked at me with a taken back face and glared at me with a glare of suspicion. "How are you lifting me?" He asked me confused and yet demanding.

"Al Mualim told you himself; I have skills!" I said while carrying him in my arms. "You know...you don't even weigh that much!" I said smiling. I jumped into the roof garden, Altair and I were squished. "I do weigh much; eighty-eight kilograms." "Hahaha! Wait... what's kilograms?" I asked confused. Altair looked at me irritated. "You are not that uneducated. You know." He said annoyed. He got out of the roof garden and he limped slowly..._aww...poor Altair is limping...so sad...Ain't nobody got time for dis!..._I thought.

I grabbed Altair and once again he was in my arms; bridal style. "You were walking...I mean, Limping to slow, yea that's it. We need to get to the Bureau! And then we're outta town!" I said cheerfully, Altair hissed at his side.._Poor guy.._.I thought. "I'm not going to lose you!" I yell and Altair just looks at me like I'm crazy...but hey, if I'm crazy; a crazy kid saved him. I know, I know Altair won't die! I just love to be silly and exaggerating! I run as fast as my legs can carry me, I jump across gaps and I sweep by guards. Altair says nothing...which I was pretty sure he was going to yell at me for carrying him...he's probably embarrased...hehehe..

I finally made it to the bureau in minutes, but I don't put Altair down... I jump into the Bureau and run in to the Bureau leader "I have an emergency! Altair is badly wounded, you must help him!" I exaggerated. Altair pushed himself up out of my arms, "I am perfectly fine!" he snapped, but then he hissed once again at his side. "What I'd tell ya." I said signaling my hand at Altair. I heard him growl with anger "I can handle myself..." He tried to finish his sentence, but couldn't. The bureau leader came and checked Altair.

"You have a severe wound Altair, I can help you heal it, but time will tell if you will fully heal." he said calmly, he put his arm around Altair to support him as they walked deeper into the Bureau. "Alright! I'll just stay out here! you know; by myself...alone." I said, I lay back against a wall with a fountain and our symbol on it. I was in the shade relaxing and waiting.._.I hope Altair will be okay.._I thought. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I somehow caused this to happen..._I left Altair...alone and vunerable...I did this... I just know it...I'm sorry...Altair..._


	8. Chapter 8

I blinked my eyes a couple times to awake me up.._I swear I just blink, and It's dawn!...Man! I must be more tired than I thought!.._.I thought to myself. I saw Dawn's light through the ceiling of the bureau. I never noticed how the pretty leaves and shadows can be so beautiful. I touched the fountain and dripped a few drops on my metal elbow. "eighty-six percent clean. I can fix that." I said to myself I got a handful of water and using my "abilities" I cleaned the water. I could see the nasty bacteria dissolving in the water. I splashed water on my face and it felt so cool.

"I need to do that more!" I said cheerfully, I walked into the bureau and saw the bureau leader asleep and as well as Altair sleeping in a chair. I walked back outside and climbed up the bureau. I looked around to see if anyone was around._..No one..good.._.I turned "invisible" and ran to a market. I snuck past guards and looked round and evading large crowds. I saw a man selling fresh bread! I took a tiny piece off one of his loaf of bread and scanned it.._.ninety-six percent edible.._.I read off my elbow. No. they can't see my elbow; only I can when I'm invisible. That's how it works; I can see myself and all that, but no can see me. It's complicated.

I snuck the loaf of bread and turned it too invisible. Did I mention that I could turn things invisible too when I touch them. Yea, it comes in handy! I took the bread and got out of the market. I always carried something for caution when I'm in places like this; gross diseases everywhere, but if I got a serious wound I would use it, and it will heal anything! Got a cut? Put this bad boy in and it's completely gone! Okay it may not heal a stab to the heart, or regrow your cut off leg. It's just not possible! It's a shot with a tiny needle so thin, that you won't even feel it! This shot has a special blue gel that goes at the wound or disease and eats it!

It regrows a few cells and your scar or wound will go away!...Look, it can't make enough cells to regrow your leg though, so yea. I ejected a little of the blue gel into the bread and began to go back to the Bureau and I silently climbed down the bureau. And peaked my head inside to see Altair and the Rafiq talking. "I still find it difficult to believe Altair.." "I am as well, but it happened, Al Mualim did say she had skill, but not strength like a man.".._.Oops!...Secrets out! Just kidding I'm not telling them! I've got to stop this conversation though!.._.I thought.

I put the bread behind my back and I walked in skipping; acting like I heard nothing. I stopped skipping and gave a bright smile to Altair. He just nodded at me and so did the Rafiq. "Is something wrong? Are you alright Altair? Is he in serious condition?" I pretended to asked worried. The Rafiq shook his head and he put his hand on my shoulder "no, Altair is not in serious condition, but mild, he might slightly limp when he's fully healed, and that scar will be there forever. But other than that he will be fine." The Rafiq said calming trying not to scare me.

Now I even feel more guilty!_... He's going to have a limp forever! And a scar! Noooooo!... Oh wait! The Bread! The magnificent Bread! Oh lord mighty Bread! Cast your Awesome powers! That I gave you! To Altair!..._I thought sarcastically, and hilariously. I pulled out the bread and handed it Altair. He nodded his thanks and ate all the bread. "haha! You were sure hungry, huh?" I said playfully. He said nothing as he ate his bread. I just watched him "Altair, how did you get that wound?" I asked, he swallowed the last of the bread and looked at me.

"I was attacked while we made our way out. I was out numbered and I ran. Those same guards that you saved me from; gave me the wound." He said plainly, I nodded my head as a response and I turned away from Altair. "I'm sorry..." I said quietly. "I do not understand." "Altair, all of this wouldn't have happened if I stayed with you.."I said guilty. "Maybe, but it has happened and you cannot change the past." He said simply._..You, can't change the past..._.I thought. I gave Altair a smile and I headed out of the Bureau and to the to change the mood I thought happy thoughts. And somehow I start to shuffle and I was happy.

I mean Altair would be fine with that gel I gave him and he'll be perfectly fine. That's why I was dancing...sometimes though I just start dancing for no reason. You'll get used to it, me dancing around and singing for no reason. People think I have compulsive singing disorder, or something like that, because I just start to dance! and sing for no reason! All I'm doing is dancing and singing to my favorite songs! I might look crazy, but hey I'm having fun! Usually pop songs are the ones I dance to; really old pop songs that are over one hundred years old! Sometimes old rock songs too! Look, I don't have any disorder of any kind!

The metal piece on my elbow plays music in my head! No one can hear it, but me...so yea. sometimes it just comes on, at the right moment it's like a movie! with the awesome music in the background! God, I love technology! I just continue to dance to my song in my head and I just keep going. At night, Acre can be very cold which is perfect for me. except for the day; when it's really hot! God knows how long I was dancing for! The stars were already out by the time I got done with my dancin' fever!

I jumped into the bureau and I cleaned some water in my hand and splashed my face. I walked into the main part of the Bureau and saw Altair waking up he got up tired passed by me and splashed his face at the fountain I use. I walked to him and he stopped for a moment, and looked at his bandages, he opened him slowly and then ripped them off. "I am healed." He said plainly. I couldn't help myself! I had to say it! "Ta-Da!" I cheered happily. Altair turned around and looked at me with suspicion. "What is "tada?" are you using witchcraft?! Sorcery?!" He said demanding and very scary.

"ok...wah?" I said confused. I mean come on! I used science! Technology! Not stupid Sorcery?! This ain't no fairy tale! This is real life, son! "Wait a minute...you think I used...Sorcery?" I asked even more confused. "Yes, that or witchcraft. There is no other way to explain it." He said more scary. "Well...sorry for busting your bubble, but I didn't use either! Hahahahahaha!" I burst with laughter. My eyes begin to water. "Oh my goodness! Hehehe. I can't believe, you believe that! Oh my god! Hehe. Wow." I chuckled, wiping my eyes.

Altair grabbed the bottom of my hood that was connected to my robes and lifted me off the ground. "Of course I believe it! Sorcery explains, the unexplained!" he snapped. "Ha! Sorcery isn't real, you know that right? you said it yourself; it explains the unexplained, but what if; the unexplained is explained and we're just to stupid to understand it. So basically you're saying that sorcery is just a lazy way not to find out something so you can understand it, is that it? I think I prove my point." I say crossing my arms across my chest the smart-butt way, with a smirk on my face. He gave me a glare of hatred.

"But what if there is no logical way to understand something, such as my wound. Then that is Sorcery." he said with an attitude. "That's when you know that you're just stupid and you're to lazy to find out. Sorry, but there is always an explanation. If I'm correct Humans didn't create the universe; something did. I don't know what that something is, but it's something...possibly; a living creature or an inanimate object. It created the universe, if we ever do meet, if we can,then we can ask it; if we even can ask it. Only then it can say if sorcery is real or not, if it can even answer in our language...and all of that is on a "if" though.

I don't even know if there's something out there, and you have to consider if it's even alive or even if it even exists it's a lot of factors to consider." I said. then I realized what I said. "wow bro, I just went so deep; I don't even think I can see you." I confessed. Altair looked at me in confusion_...I think I mind fricked him...Oops!..._I thought to myself. He let go of my hood, which caused me to fall on my booty and it hurt! He didn't know what to say probably. I felt bad; I probably caused him not to believe in...I can't think of the name right now, but his religion.

I gave him a sweet smile and he didn't react in any way. He shook his head "You are too smart for your own good." He said..._I know, my knowledge is both a blessing and a sin...it kind of sucks..._I thought. I stand up off the ground and ask. "Altair, when are we going to Masyaf?" "In a few minutes." He simply answered, still trying to take in all that I said. I began to climb up the bureau and I sat down to wait for Altair for a few minutes. He came out and I followed him. We walked along the roofs of Acre and silently blended into the crowd. We made it out of Acre without any cuts. Thank god!

I saw Majesty still where I felt him; eating grass and being a horse. I got on him and Altair did the same; getting on his horse. We silently made our way to Masyaf. I for one was happy that we were leaving because it smelled and it was humid, it was awful! As we inched away from Acre the humidity and the taste of sea was beginning to depart. The moon gave Altair and I, little light to see. Man it really sucked to travel, but I made it work. We were both equally tired and I was hungry."Altair, can we maybe stop and eat? Maybe? Cause I'm really hungry and kind of tired."

I asked. "We cannot eat. But we can sleep." He said turning around looking at me. We slowed to a stop and I tied Majesty to a tree. Altair did the same with his horse. It was very cold and we had no blankets!_...Dang!..._I thought to myself. I saw Altair lay down against the base of the tree, I walk up to him and he just nodds. I sit next to him and man was I tired! I felt it, but I didn't care. I felt myself fall and my head lands on Altair's lap, but he didn't care. He was already asleep for god's sake!I feel myself lighten, yet get heavier at the same time. I felt my eyes close as I let sleep take me under it's spell.


End file.
